


搬家vlog楼梯play短打

by gali



Category: up主
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gali/pseuds/gali
Relationships: 某幻君/花少北 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	搬家vlog楼梯play短打

花少北被刺激出一声闷哼，接着嘴唇被某幻牢牢封死，被吻到全身发红。“不知道老头有没有进保姆房，你可别吓着他。”某幻看着花少北眼神迷离地小口喘着气，坏心顿起，又用唇封住他的嘴，突然把他从沙发上抱了起来。姿势改变让花少北措不及防被进到深处，浑身一抖，手指嵌进某幻隆起的背部肌肉。某幻走了几步到了楼梯前，花少北这才觉得不妙，在某幻耳边想要咬牙切齿地骂，但是说出口有气无力：“你...你想干嘛崽种到房间再...呃！”某幻边走楼梯边故意向上颠着：“北子哥腿夹紧，我可不想真第一天我们俩都zhuai下去。”


End file.
